A remedy to forget
by DylanO'Bilinski
Summary: C'est après un long sommeil que Stiles se réveil dans un hôpital. Deux mois qu'il était plongé dans le vide et certaines questions restent sans réponses. Éperdument seul contre les autres, il décide de rendre tout un peu plus clair afin de retrouver ce qu'est d'être heureux ... dans les bras de Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ DISCLAIMER ****/!\ **

**Les personnages et certains éléments de l'intrigue appartiennent à Jeff Davis. J'ai juste autorisée mon imagination à s'exprimer en fonction de la storyline de Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Le crépuscule se manifestait, c'était si beau à voir de la forêt et je n'y avais jamais fais attention. C'est dingue comme redécouvrir un endroit peut être un moment exquis. Dans les bois jamais les feuilles n'avaient autant tombées et jamais l'automne n'a été plus ocre. Les reflets du soleil levant reflétaient des arbres que jamais je n'avais vus, comme s'ils dénudaient les plus belles parties d'un corps qu'on devine pour la première fois. C'était le lendemain de la pleine lune. Il m'avait dit de partir, rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon père,me gaver de frites comme je savais si bien le faire, il connait mes faiblesses. Il voulait me protéger de lui, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se calmer, juste de la colère. Comment peut-on se calmer avec de la colère ? Ces deux sentiments sont incompatibles, et je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour les assimiler. Je crois à la complémentarité des corps étrangers, mais que lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes. Ma curiosité et les angoisses qui m'ont hantées cette nuit m'ont poussés à me lever avant l'aube, le retrouver. J'ouvre la porte de la demeure en quasi débris, les mains tremblantes. La lumière filtre les régions obscures de l'entrée et je le vois. Dans un coin allongé, il avait les traits reposés, aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter alors. Je m'étonne même à sourire discrètement lorsque je vois son dos tatoué mouver au rythme de sa respiration. J'avais été séparé de lui toute la nuit, toute la nuit, et il ne s'est même pas immiscé dans mes rêves. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'a manqué, mais je voulais être avec lui maintenant et le temps que mes pulsions me rattrapent progressivement j'étais déjà agenouillé tout près de son corps. Le bout de mes doigts brûlent de rencontrer sa peau, il n'aime pas se faire toucher. Je commets ce pêché et mon souffle coupe court, le silence était religieux et mes caresses sont innocentes. J'effleure sa nuque le plus doucement possible car je sais qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il m'empoignerait brutalement le poignet pour plus jamais que je ne recommence. Je descends. Son dos, ses reins. Je le regarde, immobile et fatigué par sa nuit à traquer les autres loups. Le soleil commence à éclairer les pièces de plus en plus, son éclat est brillant, trop brillant et presque blanc, on ne pouvait pas même voir le ciel. J'entends des battements de cœur, les miens, ils sont irréguliers, trop rapides et mes poumons se compressent, la respiration courte, la peur au ventre. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Tout s'accélère, tout tourne autour de moi à une folle allure comme un manège, au bord du malaise. Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et j'ai peur, il ne se réveille pas, il ne bouge pas d'un poil. J'ai des sueurs froides et mes yeux voyagent de recoins en recoins. Je tremble, le contrôle s'en va.

POW !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent rapidement comme pour sortir le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar affreux et je suis de suite aveuglé par une lumière blanche et un plafond à la couleur froide. Je m'habitue doucement à la clarté de la petite pièce où je suis. Autour de moi : des murs bleu pastels, un autre mur vitré qui donnait sur un couloir où des gens en blouse passent et repassent. Le battement de mon cœur est revenu à la normale si l'ont en croit ce petit bruit strident et reconnaissable. Mes sourcils s'arquent à nouveau en voyant mes bras avec des perfusions et un bracelet d'identification sur mon poignet droit. Comment j'ai fais pour atterrir ici ? J'étais dans sa maison avec lui et loin de tout le monde, et là je me retrouve allongé à la vue de qui veut sur ce lit ... d'hôpital. Je suis à l'hôpital, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me souviens même pas de la raison pour laquelle je suis cloué ici. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici jusqu'à ce qu'un " S..Stiles ? .. Oh enfin Stiles !" me persuade qu'il y a déjà un bon bout de temps que j'aurais dû me relever. Mes yeux se posent plus distinctement sur la personne qui s'est réjouit de mon réveil avec tant d'enthousiasme et je regrette de ne pas avoir dormi plus longtemps. Revoir Allison me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche et me provoque même du dégoût. Ça me revient.

_- Va t'en._

_- Stiles, non, je suis ..._

_- Désolée ? Il est trop tard, laisse moi, je veux voir mon père._

_- Stiles..._

_- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ? Sors !_

_- Je vais appeler ton père, au revoir._

Je viens peut-être de me réveiller d'un très long sommeil, mais je n'ai pas perdu ma conscience et encore moins ma mémoire. Ces deux dernières sont tout ce qui me reste. Depuis cette nuit je ne peux plus faire confiance à la chasseuse de loup, à son père, à tout le monde. Ma descente en enfer commence et je suis déjà seul enfin c'est vite dit, j'ai mon père. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux parler et paradoxalement il ne sait rien de ce qu'il se trame. Le voilà qui arrive promptement vers ma chambre, je le vois de la grande bais vitrée qui me sépare du couloir. Mes larmes montent sans que je le veuille et tout se passe très vite. Quelques secondes après j'étais dans ses bras, il me serre comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'est sûrement parce que ma vie en dépendait aussi en quelque sorte. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment de soulagement, quand nos deux corps se sont entrechoqués, c'est comme deux aimants qui ont été retenus pendant trop longtemps. Le shérif passe sa main protectrice dans mes cheveux, embrassant mes joues à maintes reprises. J'étais juste là, à le câliner aussi un peu dans le vide, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais pu manquer à ce point. Le temps s'arrêtait pour l'étreinte fusionnelle d'un père et de son fils .

_- Tu m'as manqué._

_- Je sais ... Je suis là._

_- T'es interdit de Jeep pendant un mois !_

Nos rires se mêlent à cette réprimande qui aurait dû paraître sévère, mais la joie de me retrouver ne lui permets pas de garder son sérieux. Tout cet engouement m'intrigue d'ailleurs, pourquoi Allison et mon père sont si heureux de me voir ? Je me recule et mes mains glissent le long des bras de papa, elles voulaient conserver un contact perpétuel, ne plus le lâcher. Un air inquisiteur se dessine sur mon visage.

_- Dis, ça fais combien de temps que je ..._

_- Deux mois et demi. Ça aurait fait trois mois dans six jours._

_- Et il s'est passé des choses bizarre pendant tout ce temps ? Je veux dire, les affaires au bureau ?_

_- Tu es à peine réveillé que tu veux déjà faire le justicier ? Stiles, repose toi, tu as encore une semaine ici._

_- Une semaine !_

Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus qu'on me recommande de me reposer ici pendant une semaine entière. J'ai besoin de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Surtout que mon père n'a rien voulu me dire sur les investigations de la police. Et si Scott et Allison l'avait prévenus de ça, de cette nuit, de lui. Derek ... Qu'est il devenu, et où est-il surtout ? La grande question est : Est-il vivant ou mort ? Ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'en deux mois il peut se passer énormément de choses et Beacon Hills était devenue une ville mouvementée depuis la morsure de Scott. Je vais devoir attendre une semaine pour reprendre une vie normale, retourner au lycée avec ma voiture sauf si mon père insiste pour me conduire. Je vais devoir trouver de l'aide auprès de personnes qui ne me connaissent que très peu maintenant qu'il y a ce malaise entre mon "meilleur ami" et sa petite-amie et moi. Mon but premier dès la sortie de l'hôpital sera de trouver Derek. Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y a que ça qui importe, mais j'ai besoin de lui, de savoir s'il a cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles, à savoir s'il va bien. J'ai cette impression qu'il faut combler un vide pour que tout reparte comme avant et je suis le seul à pouvoir gérer ça. Je ne compterais pas sur l'aide de Scott cette fois ci, ce sont mes affaires et s'il le faut je marcherais seul vers la poursuite de mon ... bonheur.

_- Oui Stiles, une semaine. Mais profite car après c'est le lycée, les profs et tout, puis le poulet d'ici est meilleur qu'à la maison._

Mon père avait toujours le bon mot, il m'arrache un faible rire, mais ce qui me préocupe le plus dans tout ça, c'est Derek et ma rentrée. J'appréhende beaucoup de croiser des visages alors qu'étrangement ce sont les seuls qui puissent éclaircir un peu mon esprit.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors j'espère pleeeeins de reviews positives car n'oubliez pas que VOUS êtes ma motivation pour continuer. **Love **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

C'est drôle de reprendre les cours un jeudi. En principe lorsqu'on doit revenir à l'école c'est le lundi, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'attaque à reprendre tout de suite après. Les médecins avaient raison, je devais vraiment me reposer histoire d'être moins sous pression. Je suis resté chez moi de dimanche à jeudi à surfer sur le net, regarder la télévision, les informations locales pour savoir si quelque chose de spécial avait eu lieu car c'est un fait, cette ville est loin d'être la plus paisible. Et donc rien, le néant, comme si la vie avait repris son cours, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques dangereuses depuis des lustres, comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Beacon Hills était redevenue la ville fade qu'elle fût et à défaut de me soulager, mon anxiété revient. J'avais encore plus de raison de croire que les Argent on tués Derek ou lui ont fait du mal. Rien que cette idée me donne cette sensation horrible comme si on me donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre, cette boule désagréable qui fait monter les larmes à notre dépend. Imaginer son corps immobile dans un endroit bien dissimulé des bois me replonge dans mes angoisses, j'en avais presque du mal à respirer, mes poumons semblaient compressés. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je fasse des crises. Je devais rester calme, surtout qu'il était temps de partir au lycée après deux mois d'absence. Je descends les escaliers lourdement et traîne mon corps chétif vers la cuisine pour prendre possession d'une pomme, on sait jamais si j'ai faim entre deux cours. Stilinski Senior attendait à l'entrée et je me disais que j'aurais le droit à un petit speech de père attentionné qui voulait absolument mon bien. Ce dernier me prend par les épaules et me regarde de son air le plus bienveillant.

_- Surtout, si ça va pas au lycée, tu m'appelles. Et t'es sûr de vouloir prendre la route seul ?_

_- C'est bon Papa, je vais bien, je vais très bien, et promis, je t'appellerais._

Avant de me laisser partir pour de bon, il me serre dans ses bras. Je comprenais la détresse de mon père en quelque sorte. Depuis la mort de ma mère on a tout les deux peur de se retrouver seul. Je ne pourrais rien faire sans lui comme lui ne pouvais rien faire sans moi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas rassuré de me voir partir après une si courte convalescence, mais je ne pouvais pas rester mener une vie de casanier éternellement, surtout que je suis un électron libre tout le temps en train de bouger. De plus il n'avait pas à ce soucier de quelque chose vu que Beacon Hills était devenue un petit coin sans danger de Californie. J'allais jusque ma voiture et il gardait un oeil prudent sur moi depuis le perron. Un dernier petit geste de la main avant d'être concentré sur la route qui me mène vers l'enfer.

Le trajet se déroule normalement, voir monotonement. Je n'avais même pas pris le soin d'allumer l'autoradio sûrement par réflexe. Avec Derek on écoutait très peu la musique soit car nous étions trop concentrés à sauver "notre meute" d'un problème ou tout simplement car le brun ténébreux préférait le silence pour mieux entendre mes battements de cœur, il ne sait pas que je le sais, mais sa concentration ne trompe pas. Il y a eu beaucoup d'instants avec lui dans cette voiture, de bons comme de très mauvais, mais tous mémorables. Une partie de moi espère qu'il y aura très vite d'autres rendez-vous dans la Jeep. Bref, revoir cette bâtisse pleine de riches souvenirs me donne la nausée. La Beacon Hills High School allait finir par me tuer. Je me gare dans le parking et je remarque le vélo de Scott déjà cadenassé et cela m'aurait presque perturbé au moment de me garer. En arrêt et les deux mains sur le volant, je prend une grande bouffée d'air que j'expire lentement. "Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer." J'essayais de me dire ça pour me rassurer. Je n'oublie cependant pas ma priorité. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait tout me dire en dehors d'Allison ou Scott. Je devais trouver Lydia, et seule. Je sors de la Jeep les yeux vers le sol jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Dans le long couloir où se trouvent les casiers, tout les regards se ruent sur moi. J'entendais des "comme il est pâle !" où autres remontrances que je m'efforce de ne pas retenir en serrant la mâchoire. Toute cette attention me perturbe, avant on ne s'occupait pas de mon cas, mais depuis que Scott est devenu co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, et vu que j'étais son meilleur ami, je faisais parti des gens "populaires" à mon plus grand damne. Parce que c'est tout de même insupportable que tout le monde veuille tout savoir sur vous. Je sais qu'en rentrant dans la classe où je vais éviter mon ami, pleins de petites pipelettes vont me demander ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, vraiment pas, et si j'ouvrais ma bouche c'était juste pour savoir où est Derek.

J'entre dans la salle de classe avec mes livres de littérature et ma pomme. J'observe les places qui restent et je roule des yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait que le siège devant celui de Scott de disponible. Je me mêle dans le brouhaha des élèves qui profitent que le prof ne soit pas là pour raconter leur soirée de mercredi. Lydia n'était pas là ... Comment j'allais faire pour avoir mes réponses ? Elle qui est la grande copine d'Allison, elle doit tout savoir. Puis c'est une Banshee, elle peut sentir la mort, et si par hasard elle sait que Derek est entre la vie et la mort, elle me fera gagner du temps pour le sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense constamment qu'il est en danger, c'est un automatisme car il a le chic de se mettre dans des situations désastreuses. Je ressens toujours ce besoin d'aller le sauver ce qui est ridicule, Derek est bien plus fort que moi. Moi, je n'ai que mon sarcasme pour me défendre et ce n'est pas ce qui va arrêter les créatures les plus odieuses que l'ont puisse croiser en ville. Et là je suis obligé de rester stoïque avec les tourments qui martèlent mon esprit à grand coup. Je regarde ma pomme verte et sur le coup de quelques faibles hallucinations, je la voit mordue sauvagement, comme si c'était un animal qui avait fait ça. Je devenais déjà fou et pour me persuader que c'est mon imagination, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux lourdement, il faut que je revienne à la réalité. J'étais assis sur ma chaise mais rien ne me retenait de fuir et de le chercher. Or je ne savais pas par où commencer.

_- Tu le cherches, hein ?_

J'avais reconnu la voix de McCall. Pourquoi il se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regarde qu'à moitié ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être en colère contre lui mais lorsque je me tourne pour lui faire face, mon visage n'a pas de mal à prendre une expression grave, presque haineuse envers lui. Oui je lui en voulait. Oui j'en voulait aussi à Allison et à ces chasseurs qui sont venus nous perturber lors de cette nuit froide et crue, il y a deux mois. Oui je n'étais pas prêt à lui pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je restais là à le regarder, sans dire un mot, la respiration qui devient profonde. Les jointures de mes doigts deviennent blancs tant mes poings étaient serrés. J'essayais de couvrir toute cette tension ça Scott ne devait pas voir mes faiblesses, prendre le dessus. Je n'avais vraiment plus confiance en lui.

_- Stiles, depuis ton arrivé à l'hôpital, depuis cette nuit, il ne s'est plus rien passé à Beacon Hills ..._

_- Parce que vous l'avez tué !_

M'était mis-je à dire plus fort que je ne le pensais. Et prévisible comme je pouvais l'être, le loup a posé sa main sur ma bouche de sorte à ce que je dise reste un minimum inaudible. Je savais qu'il lui ont fait du mal à lui aussi, je n'étais pas la seule victime, le seul a avoir vécu un traumatisme et cela me déchire le coeur et me torture l'esprit à un point où je ne fais plus attention à la gravité de mes actes ou de mes mots.

_- On a fait ça pour ton bien, pour ton bien tu comprends ?_

Cette phrase me fait ouvrir la bouche en "o" parfait et des sueurs froides me prennent. Ils l'ont assassiné, lui, Derek. Si je n'étais pas pétrifié actuellement, toute les larmes que contiennent mon corps auraient coulés le long de mes joues creuses. Je n'entends plus rien, ce que les gens disent autour de moi vient à moi de manière floue. J'étais sous le choc et les mots "mort" et "Derek" défilaient dans ma tête. Je ne répondais plus de rien, mon corps était éteint, mon âme allait l'être aussi lorsque je serais face à la dure vérité. Je pouvais m'évanouir à tout instant mais je sens une main sur mon épaule, elle est puissante, a une forte emprise, c'était encore Scott qui essayait tant bien que mal à me faire revenir à la raison. Et puis, d'un coup je me calme, je pouvais "reprendre vie" lorsque mon "meilleur ami" me dit.

_- ... Il n'est pas mort Stiles, et si tu veux, on peut le trouver, s'il n'y a que comme ça que je puisse me faire pardonner ..._

* * *

VOILA VOILA POUR LE SECOND CHAPITRE. Et j'espère qu'il vous l'avez autant aimé que le premier. J'ai adorée vous lire, vous et votre curiosité. Et j'avais le sourire aux lèvres en voyant tout ces petits mots gentils, vous êtes des amours *w*

Alors c'est vrai que c'est un peu lent MAIS DON'T WORRY, le Sterek arrive bientôôôôôt, sûrement au chapitre 4 ou 5. J'aime que mes intrigues soient un peu dans le suspense (vous l'aurez remarqué :')) Et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Scott, Allison et les autres, vous comprendrez tout au long de l'histoire, j'essaie de parsemer un peu d'indices partout.

En tout cas merci pour votre soutien et pour le temps que vous m'accordez pour lire ARTF. Vous me donnez vraiment envie de m'améliorer.

PS : Pour les chapitres, il y en aura un par semaine tout les mercredis :3


End file.
